


Heaven

by Synnerxx



Category: White Collar
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal gives Peter the chance to walk away. He doesn't take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

Neal kisses him, pushing him back against the wall. He doesn't expect Peter to kiss him back or let him have all the control over the kiss, but there it is. There they are. He slides his hands down Peter's sides, curling his fingers around his hips and bites lightly at his bottom lip. Peter moans softly and it's the hottest thing Neal's ever heard.

"Sure you wanna do this?" Neal asks, giving Peter a chance to say no, to walk away from this.

Peter nods and leans back in for another kiss. There's his answer.

It's just like heaven.


End file.
